masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerilon
Introduction Aerilon, officially the Republic of Aerilon and is primarily an agricultural world, known as the "food basket" of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Despite this, Aerilon was considered to be one of the poorest Colonies. Planetary Geography and Climate The planet shares an orbit with Canceron, orbiting in one of Hestia's Lagrangian points, which create massive tidal forces on it that make high tectonic activity, making this planet very geologically active. This, however, provides rich soil from which to grow crops. The northern hemisphere has a very low concentration of oxygen due to the much higher volcanic activity as compared to the southern hemisphere with lower concentrations. The southern hemisphere has a varying climate of temperate to tropical, allowing almost every type of crop to be grown. History Aerilon was founded by the followers of Demeter from the Aeries Galleon around 162 CE. Society and Culture The Aerilonian idea of self-reliance without a central government is strongly adhered to. As a result, the Aerilon Parliament and the Prime Minister have publicly stated that the government will not attempt the funding of health care, schools, or anything that could be relied upon by the people, unlike the government of Picon. The Aerilonian people have granted the police remarkably broad powers to detain, imprison, and even torture people on even the slightest pretext. The people are very much into spending time outdoors, and value plain speech, hard work, and trust in one's neighbor above everything else, except for the worship of the gods. Like Picons, Aerilonians enjoy a good fight and a pint, or two. Paintings are suspect unless they are of family members, heroic men, or cattle. Primary colors are recommended, sculpture is also suspect, unless it is made by hand, out of wood, with a pocket knife, and results in a pointed weapon. Artists who desire to become famous will find themselves leaving Aerilon for another colony, such as Caprica, Leonis or Virgon to do so. The mannerisms of Aerilon's natives were considered rough and rude, at least by Caprican-standards. The people of this world also spoke with a distinctive accent that was quite hard to cover up. Aerilonian have adapted to the harshness of their climate in some places, giving them an edge at the Colonial Pryamid Games, where they have made a good number of Golden Laureates. Aerilon's cities, such as their capital of Gaoth, are small and unassuming. Few of the buildings are more than a couple of stories high, keeping their communities close and compact. This shows in their daily lives. Most Aerilons are born, grew old, and died in the same hundred square kilometers. Some never leave the towns of their birth. Aerilon is considered the breadbasket of the colonies, it even out paces the fertile Canceron in its food production. Aerilon's vast, fertile fields make up over eighty percent the Colony's exports, yet Aerilon's people are among the poorest in the Twelve Colonies. They have to import technology and manufactured goods, mostly items they could not make for themselves. They were considered to be somewhat poor hagglers, looking for fairness in all things, sturdy and dependable. Other Colonials call this naive. Many Aerilons have joined the Colonial Fleet, constituting a fair chunk of the Colonial Marines and enlisted deck crews. Aerilon is also the location of the High Marine Headquarters, and the Fort Aspiring War College. Provinces and Cities *Gaoth *Promethea Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:Coalition Member World Category:Colonial Planets Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Worlds Category:Cyrannus Sector